Easter Ears and Bunny Tails
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Happy Easter! How do you celebrate? Cus Stiles likes to celebrate with bunny costumes. M, because this is a (purely sex) OneShot. :P Co-written with the lovely Dr. Kaitie Holmes.


**Wow! I wrote this ages ago with my lovely gal, and then totally blanked and forgot to upload it on Easter! It's a little late, but here's my Easter Stek fic Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

This, is a serious fanfiction. Co-written with Dr. Kaitie Holmes. Any jokes and/or humorous comments made during this session are not to be laughed at. Don't giggle. Don't smirk. Don't even smile. This is one hundred percent serious.

Thank you very much.

(Totally Joking ;P)

HAPPY EASTER!

~~`':*.+:",*.`;STORY;`.*,":+.*:'`~~

Derek jumped slightly from surprise as Stiles strolled across the room's wooden floor, reaching Derek on the den's rattled couch… fully nude, with tiny, fuzzy, and oh~so pink bunny ears. The ears were glued to the top of a headband, and matched the tiny string fastened around his waist, reaching to the back and supporting a fluffy ball of bunny tail.

"S-Stiles?" Derek stuttered, taking in the boy's pale, naked figure.

"Happy Easter!" he chirped, taking a shot hop onto one foot, and cocking his head to the side in a rather adorable, chibi fashion. "I thought this would make the perfect gift."

"What made you think I'd want to see you naked?" Derek teased, more than happy to stare at Stiles' bunny-ness.

"What made you think this was for you?" Stiles retorted, smiling to himself when Derek's smug grin turned into a harsh scowl. He became a bit nervous when the Alpha wolf padded menacingly up to him.

"Are you cheating on me?" he growled, playfully tugging on a bunny ear… with his teeth.

Stiles shuddered when the mouth trailed its way down his ear, neck, then stooping to the crevice of his shoulder before nibbling over a nearly faded hickey. "You jealous?" Stiles pressed, testing his luck.

Jealous Derek was hot as hell.

Derek glared up at him from his lower position, "If you ever let anyone else touch you, I will kill them." he warned.

"I'm horny enough as is… Don't make me wait anymore…" Stiles whined, extra attentive of Derek's possessive bites.

"Beg for me," he commanded, nipping just below Stiles' chin. A whimper escaped the boy as calloused and rough hands traced the outline of his hips and reached around to tuck a finger beneath the string that held up his cotton tail. He really did look adorable.

"Please…" Stiles muttered, reaching up to wrap his arms around the wolf's neck as K9 teeth scratched the skin of his collarbone. "Derek…"

With a satisfied growl, Derek let his hands travel down further, cupping under the boy's knees before lifting him up, happy that he took the hint and locked his heels around Derek's waist. It was surprisingly arousing having a, more than half, hard, penis pressed into his belly. At least he knew Stiles was enjoying himself. He wandered back to the couch, keeping his mouth linked with Stiles as they moved. When he finally sat down, the ears and tail bounced lightly up and down.

Stiles pushed up at the bottom of Derek's shirt, breaking their kiss for a moment to help lift the fabric over his head. Derek immediately found Stiles' neck again, biting down on the skin and savoring the moans Stiles let out. "Damn.." he muttered, pulling Derek's head closer.

"Help me with the belt." Derek ordered, locking his eyes on Stiles as he quickly got to work.

The belt was gone, his jeans were unzipped, and both of them were breathing heavier as Derek brought fingers up to Stiles' mouth. "All this planning and you didn't think to bring lube over?" he scolded, not really upset, but well into a teasing mood.

"You underestimate me." Stiles grinned, pushing Derek's hand away and reaching for his member.

Derek frowned, "Stiles? What the he-"

Stiles impaled himself on Derek, sinking all the way down in one go. "What-" Derek clenched his jaw, the sudden sensation overwhelming, "What did you do?"

"I prepared myself." he informed, sitting up on his knees once again, a hand on Derek's shoulder for support, the other helping him line everything up. He whimpered, letting his head fall into the crook of Derek's neck as he slid down again.

"Damn.." Derek grunted, grabbing hold of Stiles' hips roughly, "That's a lot hotter than it should be."

Stiles started to moan, lifting both arms up and around Derek's neck and connecting their lips. Derek set the pace, steadily speeding up while using the tight string around Stiles' waist as an anchor, pulling him deeper with every thrust. "Ah-Ah-D-Der-ek! Ah-Yes!" Stiles tried, yelling out loudly as they went faster and faster. He had to bend back a bit as Derek leaned over and captured one of Stiles' erect nipples in his mouth, piling up the layers of pleasure plowing through Stiles' system.

"Ah! Ah! De-rek! I-I'm C-c-lose!" Stiles whimpered, head thrown back, losing his ability to keep himself upright, and depending on the strong arms Derek had, wrapped around his torso. The alpha buried his head into Stiles chest as his grip became tighter, his thrusts harder, and their breathing heavier, coming out in moans that couldn't be helped. "Derek!"

Sweaty, sticky, and satisfied, Stiles collapsed against Derek on the couch, limbs virtually useless. "That..." he huffed, "That was..."

"Amazing." Derek finished, pulling the bunny ears off of Stiles' head and running a hand through his hair. It was growing out. While he hadn't been too sure about it's new length, it was great for moments like this. He planted a kiss on Stiles' cheek and hummed happily. "Happy Easter."

Stiles chuckled, "Happy Easter Derek."

Derek thought he might fall asleep, but someone yelled loudly, stirring him. "WE HAVE SUPER HEARING GOD DAMN IT! MOST PEOPLE CELEBRATE WITH EGGS!"


End file.
